1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor including a terminal formed by electric swaging and an electric swaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known conventional apparatus, while a plurality of electric wires are inserted into a cylindrical terminal, the terminal is held by a pair of electrodes. The terminal is pressurized while a current is supplied to the pair of electrodes in order to attach the terminal to the ends of the electric wires by electric swaging (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-202732). The terminal formed by electric swaging has a flat shape and is elongated in one direction. Hence, when a plurality of terminals formed by electric swaging are connected to a connector or terminal board for an electric motor, the terminals may interfere with each other. An electric motor including a connector or terminal board provided with a plurality of terminals oriented in the same direction is known for preventing such interference between the terminals (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-219900).
However, in the electric motor described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-219900, the connector or terminal board connected to the terminals formed by electric swaging preferably has a specific shape, thus resulting in an increase in cost.